


Numb

by duliner



Category: League of Legends
Genre: :), Angst, Blood, Crying, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I hope, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, anyway have fun, drinking and talking, hahahahahaha i'm making them, very very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duliner/pseuds/duliner
Summary: basically the assholes (jayce and viktors ship name now) are very very very sad so have fun with that :) i've cried already
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Kudos: 10





	1. all i want is

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahaha my friends gonna be mad at me for making them more sad than they were already oops sorry have fun :)

_ Why my darling why would you go _

_ _ _ “You don’t want me in this greatness, why would you want me in your life?” _

_ _ _ “Why should I keep you around if you’re so dangerous to this idea?” _

_ _ _ “Maybe it’d be best if I just left!” _

_ _ _ “Maybe so! It's not like I needed you anyway!” _

Rubbing the shards carefully between his fingers, Jayce glanced sadly at the door.  _ He’s not coming back. _ And he knew it, he had lost him. Viktor, the only one who understood. The only one who was there. And Jayce had thrown that away and had been since he found that blasted crystal.

“Hextech crystals. Holds great power.” He let out a hollow laugh. Great power indeed. Sighing, he lifted himself off the ground and gathered the remaining shards of the glistening crystal. Tucking them back in the small box, his hand brushed over the small figurine of a bird. Viktor had made that. Probably should get rid of it, but it meant far too much for that.

Jayce turned away from the worktable and felt the sting of tears return. Best get home before he broke down again.As he emerged into the crisp air, he felt alien to the chipper environment of Piltover. The world didn’t break, didn’t know what had happened, didn’t know how everything was absolutely wrong. Only Jayce did.

Only Jayce was once again completely and utterly alone.


	2. nothing more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm throwing out the first two together, though the work is almost done now i'll post only every couple days heh

_ Left me in shambles some time ago _

_ _

Viktor breathed heavily into the bottle. Vi was saying something but at this point he didn’t care. Or maybe he did. He wasn’t sure. He just wanted to be numb.

“- maybe he would want to talk to you?” At that, Viktor let out an empty chuckle.

“As if. I broke that man’s heart. I had it in my hands and snapped it in two. And I’ll have to deal with that. And I’ll do it my way/”

“By drinking yourself to death?” He only took another swig in response. Sighing, Vi stood up and shoved her stool back. Looking down at him, she said “maybe you’re right. Maybe he doesn’t want to talk to you. But I know you, and him, and I think you better do some thinking with that brain of yours before it’s too late.”

“It’s already too late.”   
“If only you could see how much it’s not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. to hear you knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahhahahaha jayce sad time hours
> 
> the whole thing is kinda choppy but that's the point eh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here on i forgot to post an update

_ Static in my brain like an old stereo _

Jayce was dimly aware of the pain in his hands, but it's not like he cared. In fact he wanted it. He needed to work, to rub, to clean, to free himself of this pain. But he was only trapping himself further in his own mind. Was it worth it? Who knows anymore, all he knows is he needs something to hurt more than Viktor. Viktor. It was him. It was Jayce's fault. And Viktor was gone. The tears started again as Jayce collapsed on the ground. Tears and blood from his hands, redder than Viktor's cloak, pooled on the floor, and Jayce watched the swirls and designs it made as they mixed into a pool of pain. Pain. Jayce just wanted to be free of it. But he also didn't. Viktor was everything to him. The love, joy, and the eternally seeming pain he had been left with. Jayce knew it was consuming him, but he didn't care at this point. Nothing else mattered anymore. He just needed to work. Keep working, keep cleaning, keep moving until his hands bled over all of his work. And then he'd clean it again. Because it had to be clean. Had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway have fun with that

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> and yes i'm fully aware these chapters are:  
\- rough  
\- very short  
\- pain pain pain pain  
it's the point  
i want to write more so yeah i'm not perfecting it i'm just filling in a plot idea before i lose the will to  
anyway
> 
> :)


End file.
